1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the Internet, and more particularly to a method of providing a preview of content on a web page.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet has become a major information resource to users. To attract more users, content providers are putting more and more information on their websites, causing the quantity and complexity of content of a web page to be significantly increased. As one consequence, it may take longer to load a web page. Since existing methods do not display anything on the screen until the loading of the web page is finished, users have to spend more time waiting.
As another consequence, web pages are becoming longer, with more modules stacked thereon. Users might not think to scroll down to see content on a lower portion of a web page, thus missing significant amount of information and services provided by the web page. When a user does scroll down, the upper portion of the web page may move out of the screen, so that the user cannot see all the content on the web page at one time. Besides, constantly operating a mouse to scroll up and down the web page is inconvenient, time consuming and tiring, especially when the user does not know in advance whether he/she is interested in the content below the fold.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a more user friendly web page presentation method, which presents a preview of a long web page when loading the web page.